1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for connecting with a media storage device and a portable electronic device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive is connected with a mother board of a portable electronic device, for example a notebook computer, by an electrical connector assembly. Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 7, a connector assembly 7 comprises a first connector 70 and a second connector 78. The first connector 70 includes a dielectric housing 71 defining a plurality of passageways 73, and a plurality of terminals. Each terminal has a mating section 713 received in a corresponding passageway 73, and a mating end 721 protruding from the passageway 73 for mating with a corresponding terminal (not shown) of the second connector 78. Since the mating ends 721 are long and freely movable. Thus when the first connector 70 is mounted to the second connector 78, the mating ends 721 are prone to misengage or even fail to engage with the corresponding terminals of the second connector 78.
Hence, an improved electrical assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.